callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Airfield (multiplayer)
:This article is on the multi-player level. For the single-player level from Call of Duty, see Airfield Escape. Airfield is a medium-sized multi-player level in'' Call of Duty: World at War''. It was first shown in the Xbox 360 multiplayer beta for Call of Duty: World at War but was not playable. It takes place on the Pacific Front, and is a mostly open level with not very much cover. The large buildings in either corner are usually the locations of the fiercest fighting, especially the U shaped building as it is a relatively good sniper spot. There are some unusual pools of blood around the map, suggesting that there may have been Japanese executions. Nacht der Untoten (Nazi Zombies) seems to be based on a section this level. Overview Most combat here can be either mid to long-ranged on the large, open plains, or can be close range in the buildings. Most people use a submachine gun, rifle, and/or a bolt-action rifle. Machine guns are also not uncommon on this map. It is rare to see a shotgunner, but if there is one, then the player most likely will stay in one of the two buildings or flank in the underground tunnel. Structure There are four main sections in this map. *North-east building: This building is where the Marine Raiders spawn in the beginning of the game. This building is often a main point in the beginning of the game, but abandoned in the later phases. There is a sniping tower which has a large view of the field, but is often the target for enemy snipers. This is where the flag "C" is in the Domination game mode. *South-west building: This building, often referred to as the "Zombie house", due to its similarity to the Nacht Der Untoten Nazi Zombies level, is where the Imperial Japanese Army spawns in the beginning of the game.This is often the point of battle, and is a high priority on most teams. A sniper can situate himself on the broken wall on the second floor, however it is also an often target for enemy snipers. This is where the flag "A" is in the Domination game mode. *South-east destroyed bunker: This bunker is sometimes the point of battle. This is one of the middle grounds of the spawn points. People trying to flank will often go through this route. This is often noticed right when the game starts. In the later phases, this area is often left unguarded and abandoned. The flag "B" is here in the Domination game mode. *Crash site: This is where the people who want to try to flank go to. This is more of an ineffective flanking maneuver, unless one goes through the tunnels. If one does not then the enemies coming out of the building will often see the player. Going through the tunnels reduces the chances of being seen. It is also somewhat of a middle point of the spawns. Flanking here from the Imperial spawn point would be effective as the main battlegrounds are just to the south. Trivia *The large building with the stairs by a truck uses the same structure as the Nazi Zombies level. The differences are that the boarded up doors are unboarded, there is no debris, and the help door is opened. Another feature not included is the radio in the help room. *The 3D model used for the B-17 looks strikingly similar to the model used in the United Offensive level "Bomber." *The other crashed aircraft is a Vought F4U-1D Corsair. *It seems that the map is based on the airfield where the B-17 seen in the mission "Hard Landing" was shot down. *This map is not on the Wii for unknown reasons. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Levels